death note:una historia diferente
by suki4love
Summary: porque a pesar de todo seguia mostrando una sonrisa, sin importar que por dentro se estubiera marchitando lentamente por que era una maestra del disfraz y nadie lo notaria-nuevo summary horrendo titulo :D MattxOC NearxOC y MelloxOC
1. entra scottie

Todo empezó un hermoso día en el orfanato wammy era tranquilo pacifico y…

-MELLLOOO!!!!!!-bueno tal vez no seria tan pacifico como se esperaba-DONDE DEMONIOS TE HAS METIDO MALDITO?!?!?-grito un chico con gafas en la cabeza- DEVUELVEME MI DS!!!

El chico seguía gritando fuertemente mientras azotaba las puertas buscando al rubio.

-MALDITO TE JURO QUE CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE TE MATARE!!!!-grito mientras azotaba otra puerta encontrando a un chico de pelo blanco-NEAR HAS VISTO A MELLO?!?!-

-no hay necesidad de gritar matt te puedo oír perfectamente- dijo el albino-yo también lo estoy buscando se ha llevado mi robot y no lo he visto desde entonces-dijo totalmente serio.

-ese maldito andando robando a medio mundo-dijo en un murmullo-ayúdame ha buscarlo y así ME VENGARE BWAJAJAJAJAJA-

-matt me estas asustando ¬¬-dijo con la misma seriedad de antes

-lo siento near pero tú sabes cómo me pongo cuando mello hace este tipo de cosas es peor que cuando se queda sin chocolates-dijo refiriéndose a mello.

FLASBACK

_-matt no has visto mis chocolates???-dijo mello un poco enojado_

_-te los acabaste ayer mello-dijo sin despegar la vista de la pantalla _

_-Y NO ME DIJISTE?? CREI QUE HABIAS DICHO QUE HABIAN MAS!!!-grito totalmente molesto_

_-ESO FUE HACE MAS DE TRES DIAS!! QUE ACASO NUNCA ESCUCHAS?? Y NI CREAS QUE YO IRE POR TUS ESTUPIDOS CHOCOLATES A LA TIENDAYA LOGRE DESBLOQUEAR EL SIGUIENTENIVEL DE ZELDA Y NO ME DETENDRE POR UN MALDITO CHOCOLATE-_

_-NO ME IMPORTA SI DESBLOQUEASTE EL NIVEL 187653 DE PIKACHU VAS A IR QUIERAS O NO-_

_-SI TANTO LOS QUIERES VE TU QUE PARA ESO TIENES PIERNAS-_

_En los ojos de ambos jóvenes parecía que habían chispas saltando (xD algo así: __.-----*-----. )__y de un momento a otro ambos estaban tirados en el piso golpeándose hasta que roger llego a sepáralos._

_FIN FLASBACK_

-si con esto consigo de vuelta mi robot te ayudare-dijo near dejando de buscar y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-lo mejor es que nos separemos para encontrarlo más rápido-dijo el chico de las gafas pero el albino ya se le había adelantado.

~~~~~~~~~MIENTRAS TANTO~~~~~~~~~

-jaja esos idiotas jamás me encontraran aquí-dijo escondiéndose entre unos arbustos afuera de la sala de música la cual tenía dos puertas y una ventana.

Lo que mello no sabía es que near y matt estaban más cerca de lo que pensaba pues cada quien estaba en una puerta buscándolo. Cuando de repente empezó a sonar una hermosa música de piano.

_he and I had something beautiful_

_but so dysfunctional, it couldn't last_

_I loved him so but I let him go_

'_cause I knew he'd never love me back_

_such pain as this_

_shouldn't have to be experienced_

_I'm still reeling from the loss,_

_still a little bit delirious_

_near to you, I am healing_

_but it's taking so long_

_'cause though he's gone_

_and you are wonderful_

_it's hard to move on_

_yet, I'm better near to you._

_you and I have something different_

_and I'm enjoying it cautiously_

_I'm battle scarred,_

_I am working oh so hard_

_to get back to who I used to be_

_he's disappearing, fading steadily_

_well, I'm so close to being yours,_

_won't you stay with me, please_

_near to you, I am healing_

_but it's taking so long_

_'cause though he's gone_

_and you are wonderful_

_it's hard to move on_

_yet, I'm better near to you_

_I only know that_

_I am better where you are_

_I only know that_

_I am better where you are_

_I only know that I belong_

_where you are_

_near to you, I am healing_

_but it's taking so long_

_'cause though he's gone_

_and you are wonderful_

_it's hard to move on_

_yet, I'm better near to you _

Al terminar la canción los dos chicos mayores entraron corriendo a la sala mientras que el menor de los tres entro tranquilamente encontrando la sala vacía.

-eso fue…-dijo el rubio

-hermoso-completo el chico pelirrojo

Procesando información.…10%........30%........70%......100%

-TUUUU!!!!!!!!-grito totalmente enojado-DEVUELVEME MI DS!!!

-PRIMERO ATRAPAME INUTIL JAJAJA!!!-grito corriendo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~rwar i'm hungry :3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Dai!!-

-oye no es gracioso ya sal, no tienes porque enojarte sabes que no quiso decir eso!!!-se oía en los pasillos de la wammy's house.

-DAI AL FIN TE ENCUENTRO!!!-grito mientras corría hacia un chico con googles

-al fin te encuentro mira tu sabes que jail no lo dijo en serio-empezó a hablar pero las palabras del chico impidió que siguiera.

-perdón pero creo que me confundes mi nombre es matt no dai-hablo el pelirrojo

-¿eh?-dijo mientras se acercaba a su rostro-ah! Es cierto perdón pero realmente te pareces a mi amigo con el color de tu cabello y esas cosas en la cara-exclamo alegremente.

-te refieres a mis googles?-pregunto un tanto confundido

-si, esas cosas. Por cierto mi nombre en scottie un placer conocerte…matt cierto?-dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza y estirando una mano.

Matt asintió con la cabeza mientras apretaba la mano de scottie.

-podrías ayudarme a buscarlo por favor? Digo si es que no estás muy ocupado-

-claro por qué no?-respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-te lo agradezco realmente hoy he tenido un muy mal día-dijo mientras suspiraba.

-ni lo menciones hoy ha sido el peor día de mi vida-dijo mirando hacia al piso.

-tan malo ha sido? Que te ha pasado?-pregunto con un poco de curiosidad.

-bastante, mi "mejor amigo" se robo mi DS y borro todos mis avances T-T -dijo llorando al estilo anime.

-eso es todo ¬¬?-dijo con cara de "hijo de tu… y yo que te creí"

-si, y a ti que te paso?-dijo bastante inocente.

-mis mejores amigos se han peleado, normalmente siempre pelean pero… esta vez parece ser muy serio-dijo mientras el flequillo le cubría el rostro.

-pero bueno no es motivo para ponerse triste-dijo sonriendo alegremente-debe ser grandioso…-dijo en un susurro.

-¿el que?-pregunto bastante curioso el pelirrojo.

-ser el 3er sucesor de L-dijo sonriéndole.

-no me importa mucho a decir verdad jamás me intereso-hablo sorprendiendo a scottie pero antes de que pudiera hablar vio a un bastante parecido a matt.

-DAI!!!-grito lanzándose a sus brazos y le daba un beso en la mejilla mientras que matt se quedaba con cara de "pero que car… pasa aqui".

-u-ustedes son…g-GAYS??!!-en ese momento scottie dejo de abrazar a carl con un aura negra alrededor.

-A QUIEN DEMONIOS LLAMAS GAY?!?! PARA TU INFORMACION SOY MUJER IDIOTA!!!-grito totalmente molesta mientras le pegaba en la cabeza dejándolo K.O. (xD no pude evitarlo)

-scottie c-creo que exageraste un poco-dijo bastante asustado el chico mientras miraba al pobre jugador tirado en el piso.

* * *

Matt se despertó en la enfermería con un horrible dolor de cabeza totalmente confundido.

-pero que demonios paso?-dijo mientras se sentaba agarrándose la cabeza.

-MATT!!! Lo siento perdóname realmente lo lamento-grito scottie abrazándolo y con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos.

-de que hablas?-pregunto totalmente confundido.

-yo realmente no quise hacerte todo esto, fue un accidente lo juro y-yo …-dijo la chca empezando a llorar-LO LAMENTO!!!-grito abrazándolo.

-de que demonios hablas mujer?!?!-grito agarrándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola un poco.

-*sniff* e-eso s-significa que no lo recuerdas *sniff*??-pregunto limpiándose las lagrimas.

-recordar que??-

-QUE POR MI CULPA HAS ESTADO AQUI DOS DIAS!!-grito mientras se ponía a llorar de nuevo

-DOS DIAS??-dijo totalmente sorprendido.

-l-lo lamento –dijo totalmente arrepentida.

-t-tranquila m-mira no fue tu c-culpa emm… s-solo no llores-dijo tratando de calmarla al darse cuenta de las lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

-e-entonces me perdonas?-dijo poniendo ojos de cachorrito con lagrimas en las esquinas (hubiera preferido decir borrego a medio morir xD) .

-amm…si claro supongo-dijo intentando comprender la situación en la que se encontraba.

-GRACIAS MIL GRACIAS NO SE LO QUE HUBIERA ECHO SI DECIAS QUE NO!!!-grito mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-m-me a-asfixias-dijo empezando a volverse de un color morado.

-lo lamento lo único que he hecho dese que te conocí es hacerte daño-dijo muy triste.

-no tienes que preocuparte por eso mi compañero de cuarto me ha dejado peor k como estoy ahora-dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-ahh si por cierto hable con el acerca de cómo te encontrabas parecía bastante emm… pues feliz de que estuvieras aquí-dijo un tanto extrañada.

-si a el le gusta tener la habitación para el solo-dijo tranquilamente.

-ohh ya veo-dijo con una gota de sudor corriendo por du cabeza-bueno te traeré algo de comer debes de estar hambriento-dijo levantándose y sonriendo alegremente.

-claro gracias-dijo volviéndose a acostar.

-no tienes que agradecer es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti-dijo abriendo la puerta encontrándose con dai.

-hola dai que es lo que haces por aquí?-pregunto tranquilamente.

-vine a ver al culpable de que no pudiera dormir en dos días-comento con mala cara.

-t-te dije que eso fue mi culpa y ya me disculpe-dijo con un tono molesto.

-vamos no tienes que defenderlo tanto-

-urusai[cállate] dai-murmuró sonrojada para luego salir de la habitación.

-asi que tu eres el famoso matt del que siempre hablan-dijo sentándose en una silla a lado de la cama de matt.

-hmp no creo ser tan famoso-dijo sonriendo un poco.

-tienes suerte mi hermanita a estado aquí todo el tempo cuidándote…. realmente debes importarle o… realmente esta arrepentida-

Matt estaba por decir algo cuando scottie llego con una bandeja llena de comida.

-aquí traje algo de comida no es mucho pero espero que te guste-dijo sonriendo alegremente.

En la bandeja había un vaso de jugo tostadas huevo estrellado y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

-espero que te guste batalle mucho con las cocineras para que me dejaran traerte algo de comida-dijo mientras le acercaba la bandeja de comida.

-muchas gracias-respondió el muchacho empezando a comer.

-ya te lo dije no tienes que agradecer es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti-dijo con una sonrisa.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que matt decidió romper es silencio.

-oi scottie te puedo preguntar algo-dijo con la boca llena de comida.

-claro que si tontito-dijo dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza.

-porque te vistes como hombre?-pregunto señalando sus ropas.

-jeje pues veras es una larga historia-dijo mientras se rascaba una mejilla con el dedo índice.

-bueno y que hay de el nombre?-volvió a preguntar.

-eso viene del país de donde me crie: Escocia-dijo orgullosamente pero de un momento a otro se dio cuenta de algo-maldición no debí de decir eso torpe, torpe, torpe-dijo regañándose a sí misma y golpeándose la frente con una mano.

-vamos no seas tan dura contigo misma además no es como si te fuera a matar por eso –dijo soltando una carcajada.

-a si? Que pasa si eres como BB? Como se que no entraras a mi habitación y me mataras durante la noche eh?-

-confía en mi si fuera un loco psicópata lo sabría-dijo matt.

-bueno bueno tal vez exagere un poco-dijo soltando una sonrisa un poco rara-pero eres la 3ra persona que sabe que soy mujer y pues para mí es muy raro confiar en la gente-

-Enserio porque es eso?-pregunto curioso.

-buenooo que es esto un interrogatorio?-dijo riendo un poco.

-oi! Solo quería saber un poco mas acerca de la chica que me dejo inconsciente –

-o-oye ya me eh disculpado además todo fue tu culpa-dijo inflando los cachetes.

-mi culpa?! Si tu eres la que se viste como hombre! No puedes culparme por haberte confundido-dijo molesto.

-eso es por un motivo personal y no te incumbe-dijo con un aura negra alrededor y una cara que asustaría hasta el mismísimo diablo.

-v-vamos solo estoy tratando de ser tu amigo-dijo un poco asustado.

-mi amigo?-dijo cambiando de humor rápidamente.

-amm.. si-dijo con un a gota de sudor al ver su cambio de humor tan rápido.

-yay!!tengo un amigooo!!-dijo abrazándolo.

-gracias –susurro en su oído- por ser mi amigo-

Matt simplemente le devolvió el abrazo sin decir nada.

En ese momento entro jail. Al ver la escena un aura negra empezó a formarse alrededor de él.

-TUUU!-dijo jail haciendo que se separaran.

-e-esto no es lo que parece-dijo matt tratando de calmar a jail.

-TE MATARE-dijo bastante enojado.

-NOO! No te atrevas a lastimarlo-dijo poniéndose enfrente de matt.

-scottie muévete no te quiero lastimar!-dijo acercándose más.

-no dejare que lastimes a mi amigo nii-san[hermano]!!-dijo molesta.

Al fin pude subir mi 2do fic el 1ero sta muy feo asi k no lo subi ñ.n :D pues es un mattxoc pronto va a haber nearx oc t a lo mejor melloxoc ojala les guste dejen reviews porfaaaa


	2. amigos?

Al fin mi segundo cap! :D

**Samantha-kheel**:si se que scottie es bastante bipolar es que una amiga ya me lo pego xD pero solo es bipolar en el msn que me cuenta un chiste y luego me esta matando porque no le dije jaja¬¬ ahh y la canción es near to you de a fine frenezy la verdad está muy triste mi prima me dice que soy emo -.-

**Linda4257**:me alegro que te gustara mi historia se que casi no hay de matt es por eso que decidí empezar a escribir (a parte de que estaba aburrida xD)y mi amiga me dijo que hiciera uno donde estuviera con near (si sofia te hablo a ti :P) pero eso saldrá mucho después (perdón sofia U.U es que no me llega la inspiración)

tambien quisiera que me ayudaran a la peor decicion de mi vida:matar o no matar a L es muy *sniff* dificil *sniff*

* * *

pff realmente no se que le ves a ese tonto-dijo jail.

-ya te dije que yo no le veo nada el solo es mi amigo!-respondió roja sin saber si por el enojo o la vergüenza-y no es un tonto! Es mi amigo y es el primero que tengo!

-y nosotros que? acaso no somos tus amigos?-pregunto jail.

-ustedes son mi familia y eso no cuenta-respondió dando un soplido.

-sigo sin entender por que ese tonto-refunfuño enojado.

-jail déjala tranquila ella puede ser amiga de quien quiera-dijo dai con la misma expresión fría de siempre.

-bien! Pero si veo que te pone una mano encima lo mato-exclamo jail.

-tranquilo nii-san no lo veras*-dijo riendo un poco.

-bien! No, espera no quise decir eso agh!-su cara empezaba a ponerse roja de la ira.

-jajaja no te preocupes no pasara nada de eso-scottie no podía dejar de reír al ver a su hermano así.

-es que simplemente no me agrada, ni él ni su compañero –dijo haciendo pucheros.

-te refieres a mello?-pregunto curiosa –a mi me parece un buen tipo.

-es porque no lo conoces-hablo dai.

-si si el es malo y no quiero que le haga nada malo a mi hermanita-grito jail abrazando a scottie con lagrimas en los ojos (estilo anime xD).

-vamos jail no es como si me fuera a matar-dijo tratando de calmarlo.

-como lo sabes?-dijo dai.

-vamos pero si apenas y lo he visto-dijo soltando un suspiro-bueno es mejor irnos a comer además hoy sirven…-intento decir pero fue interrumpida por jail.

-PIIIZAAAAAA!!-dijo mientras salía corriendo del cuarto dejando a scottie con una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Dai simplemente soltó un suspiro-hay que seguirlo antes de que haga un desastre-

-si, no queremos que termine en otra guerra de comida-dijo scottie recordando lo que paso le vez anterior.

Cuando los tres chicos llegaron al comedor (jail con una enorme bandeja llena de pizza) se sentaron en una meza.

-jail no debes de correr así no queremos que se repita lo de la otra vez-dijo scottie.

-ya les dije que eso no fue mi culpa, fue culpa de ese tipa rubia!-exclamo enojado jail.

-tipa…rubia?-pregunto confundida scottie.

-se refiere a mello-dijo dai.

-esa mujerzuela se quería robar mi comida-dijo con la boca llena de comida.

-vamos jail no seas así de seguro él es muy bueno –comento scottie.

-bueno?! Ese tipo no tiene nada de bueno!-grito enojado.

-podrían dejar gritar me están dando una jaqueca-dijo dai molesto.

-pues bien yo te voy a demostrar que es todo lo contrario-dijo mientras se levantaba.

-o-oye a donde crees que vas?!-grito dai golpeando la meza.

-voy a comprobar que lo que digo es cierto-dijo enojada.

-por kami –sama cállense de una buena vez-dijo dai empezando a perder la paciencia.

-ni creas que te dejare ir con ese!-dijo casi gritando jail.

-el no es un "ese" el es una persona y se llama mello-dijo enojada scottie.

Después de esa oración scottie fue hacia donde estaban matt y mello.

-O-OI!-jail estaba a punto de ir tras ella cuando dai de pronto lo detuvo.

-déjala ir jail sabes que es una terca y no va a regresar hasta que compruebe su punto-dijo dai tranquilamente.

-bien pero si ese tipo llega a poner una mano sobre ella lo mato-dijo resignado.

-sé cómo defenderme gracias!-grito scottie dese otro lado.

~~~~~~con mello y matt~~~~~~~

-hey matt!-dijo scottie mientras se sentaba a lado de matt.

-oh hola scottie-dijo un poco sorprendido-que haces por aquí?

-pues quise pasar a saludar a mi amigo-dijo sonriendo. En ese momento se volteo hacia mello.

-se que ya nos hemos visto pero quiero presentarme formalmente. Mucho gusto soy scottie-dijo estirando la mano.

Mello le dio una mordida a su chocolate mientras se quedaba viendo la mano de scottie.

-eres gay o que??-dijo sin mirar a scottie.

Ante esas palabras los ojos de matt se abrieron rápidamente.

-yo soy el que debería preguntar eso-dijo scottie con una sonrisa.

-a que te refieres?!-grito mello poniéndose de pie.

-hmp ahora resulta que también eres un tonto-

-maldito!-grito mello totalmente enfurecido a punto de lanzarse hacia scottie.

-mello!! Detente!-grito matt evitando que mello agarrara a golpes a scottie.

-no te metas en esto matt-dijo dándole una mirada de odio.

-tienes que calmarte mello no debemos meternos en más problemas –dijo matt tratando de calmarlo.

-te salvaste por esta vez idiota-dijo mello tratando de calmarse.

-uy que miedo-susurro scottie pero mello logro escuchar.

-agh! Repite eso!-grito mello golpeando la mesa y poniéndose de pie.

-con gusto BA-KA!-dijo haciendo lo mismo que mello.

-crees que por llegar y gritarme eres mejor que yo?!!-grito mello pegándole a scottie en el hombro.

-yo soy diferente de ti! No voy gritando y golpeando a la gente porque se me da la gana!!-dijo scottie devolviéndole el golpe.

-entonces dime que estás haciendo!!? Jugando?!-grito volviéndola a golpear.

-no!! Déjame informarte idiota que te estoy poniendo en tu lugar!!-grito continuando con los golpes.

-JA!! TU?!A MI?!JAJA QUE RISA ME DAS!!-mello la volvió a golpear pero antes de que pudiera separar la mano matt lo sujeto.

-YA BASTA USTEDES DOS!! DEJEN DE PELEAR!!-dijo matt perdiendo todo el rastro de calma que tenia.

Los dos se quedaron totalmente callados mello tenía una cara de estar totalmente furioso mientras que la de scottie estaba totalmente roja.

-matt mas te vale que sueltes la mano de mello-dijo totalmente furiosa.

-eh? Porque?-dijo un poco confundido.

Pronto matt volteo la cabeza hacia la mano que sostenía; al verlo se quedo congelado poniéndose rojo como un tomate.

-mueve-la-mano-dijo muy enojada.

Mello no entendía absolutamente nada hasta que empozo a mover la mano para tratar de soltarse cuando de pronto se dio cuenta porque matt y scottie estaban así.

Scottie al sentir la mano de mello moverse se puso aun mas roja y soltó un gemido apenas audible pero lo suficiente como para que mello y matt pudieran escuchar.

-es suficiente yo…LOS MATO!!!-dijo empezando a golpearlos.

Después de unos minutos ambos estaban tirados en el piso totalmente inconscientes.

*********i like tacos :3********

Unas horas después en la habitación de scottie…

TOC TOC (mis efectos súper geniales xD)

-ya voy!-dijo scottie levantándose de la cama dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Al abrirla se encontró con mello.

-que quieres?-dijo un poco enojada por lo de la última vez.

-m-mira yo lo siento yo no sabía que eras una chica y…-fue interrumpido por scottie que lo jalo hacia su habitación bruscamente.

-silencio no puedes ir por ahí diciéndolo como si nada-dijo sorprendida de que él lo supiera-te dijo matt no es verdad?-

-pues él me explico después de lo sucedido en el comedor-comento mello un poco avergonzado.

Scottie dejo salir un suspiro-bueno pero tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie-dijo scottie.

-hmp porque debería hacerlo-dijo sacando una barra de chocolate.

-p-por favor-dijo poniendo ojos de cachorrito mientras se acercaba más a su rostro.

Unas lágrimas falsas salieron por las esquinas de sus ojos.

Mello soltó un suspiro-bien-dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.

-gracias!!!-dijo abrazándolo-muchas graciaaaas!-

-agh! aléjate de mí!-grito mello.

-perdón-murmuro con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara-te puedo preguntar algo?-dijo la chica.

-claro-respondió mello mordiendo su chocolate.

-quieres ser mi amigo?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-no-respondió fríamente.

-porque no?-respondió inflando las mejillas.

-porque debería?-contesto mello.

-porque sabes mi secreto-dijo sentándose en la cama.

-esa no es razón para que sea tu amigo-dijo haciendo lo mismo que scottie.

-tienes razón-dijo agachando la cabeza-peeerooo de todos modos puedo intentar no?-dijo volviendo a sonreír

-supongo-dijo mello sin importarle mucho.

-ne mellow solo viniste a disculparte?-pregunto scottie.

-no me llames mellow-gruño mello-y si solo vine para eso-

-bueno que tal si te llamo mells-dijo olvidando la pregunta anterior.

-no-dijo enojado.

- que tal… mellow-yellow?-continuo hablando scottie ignorando totalmente el humor de mello.

-que no!-grito perdiendo totalmente la paciencia.

-aww mellow-yellow se enojo-dijo pellizcando sus mejillas.

-dios! Si que eres molesta-dijo quitando las manos de scottie de du cara

-gracias!-dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

Pues aquí les dejo el cap 2 en el siguiente tratare de que aparezcas sofia lo prometo :D pero no estoy muy segura de que se parezca mucho a ti :s


	3. un pequeño accidente

**Samantha-kheel:**se que jail no quiere mucho a mello pero se irán llevando mejor ñ.ñ es que jail es demasiado sobreprotector :P

**SOFIA: **apareceras en el sig. Cap. Lo prometooo y como no me has dicho un sobrenombre te pondré alexa :D.

**linda427:**jaja no te preocupes mello y scottie solo son amigos :D y near aparecera en el sig. cap

**por mayoria de votos (sofia, mi prima y raul ¬¬) matare a L TT-TT(malditasea la democracia ¬¬) yo si te quiero L!!!!**

Descargo de responsabilidad: yo no poseo death note...aun buajajajajaja ÒwÓ

"_pensamientos"_

-dialogos-

* * *

Habían pasado casi 2 semanas scottie se juntaba cada vez más con mello y matt. Y mello al fin había aceptado a scottie como su amiga.

-ya ves jail yo te lo dije mello si e buena persona-dijo scottie sonriendo.

-hmp sigo sin creerme ese cuentito de chico bueno-dijo enojado.

-ya déjala en paz jail ella puede ser amiga de quien se le dé la gana-dijo dai.

-lo ves hasta dai está de acuerdo conmigo-dijo scottie sacándole la lengua.

-p-ero es que desde que te juntas con ellos ya casi ni te vemos-dijo tristemente.

-jail, tu y dai son mi familia y jaaamaaas los cambiare jamás, jamás, jamás por nada en el mundo aun así no los vea en años-dijo scottie.

-*sniff* enserio?*sniff*-pregunto con ojos de cachorrito.

-claro yo nunca miento, jamás faltaría a mi palabra-dijo scottie haciendo una cruz en su pecho con los dedos.

-bien, te creeré pero solo porque eres mi hermanita-dijo jail.

-arigato[gracias]jail, por que no se quieren sentar con nosotros?-pregunto scottie.

-ya te eh dicho porque-refunfuño jail.

-y yo ya te eh dicho que mello no es tan malo-dijo scottie soltando un suspiro.

-no lo hare-dijo jail enojado.

-porfavooor-le suplico scottie.

-dije que no lo hare-dijo determinadamente.

~~~~~~~5 min. Después~~~~~~~~~~~~

-no entiendo cómo me convenciste-dijo jail que estaba sentado a un lado de matt.

-es que me quieres muchooo-dijo scottie que estaba al otro lado de matt.

-hmp-dijo jail tratando de concentrarse en su comida.

-asiiii que…. ellos también saben?-pregunto matt.

-claro que si ellos son mis hermanos-dijo scottie con una sonrisa-jamás les ocultaría a mis hermanos nada, sabemos absolutamente todo incluso nuestros nombres verdaderos-.

-wow realmente confían los unos a los otros-dijo un poco sorprendido.

-pues claro nos conocimos desde los ammm… 5 años-dijo totalmente feliz.

Mientras matt y scottie seguían en su entretenida conversación mello y jail seguían en total silencio mirándose con miradas asesinas y dai estaba comiendo tranquilamente separado totalmente de los demás.

********después de la comida***************

[matt, mello, jail, dai y scottie están en la mismas clases ah también near :D]

Matt estaba tratando de no dormirse en la clase cuando de pronto le aventaron un pequeño papel arrugado.

_matt quiero hablar contigo después de clases_

_atte: scottie :D_

Matt se preguntaba que podría querer scottie. La clase se le hizo más lenta que de costumbre, el siempre fue bastante curioso y cuando lo dejaban con la duda siempre hacia todo para quitarse la curiosidad.

Finalmente el timbre sonó y matt se apresuro a ir hacia donde estaba scottie pero esta ya se había ido. La estuvo buscando por todas partes hasta que al sin la encontró estaba con jail y dai y al parecer estaban discutiendo-

-porque no puedo?!-grito scottie.

-porque podría ser peligroso! Por algo tenemos apodos scottie-dijo jail.

-pero él es mi amigo y quiero decirle! Yo confío en el!!-dijo ella.

-scottie sabes que yo nunca concuerdo con jail pero esta vez tiene razón-dijo dai.

-pero no es justo-dijo con voz triste.

-lo sé pero así son las cosas-dijo jail mientras la abrazaba y dai se le acercaba para acariciarle la cabeza.

Matt rápidamente entendió lo que ella quería decirle. Su nombre. Pero al parecer sus hermanos no la dejaron. Lo único que pudo hacer fue alejarse en silencio.

****wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :3************

Habían pasado semanas y scottie parecía estar totalmente bien pero realmente estaba bastante confundida.

"_quiero decirle pero jail y dai no me dejarían" _–scottie estaba caminando por los pasillos de la wammy's house_._

"_no, esta es mi decisión yo sé en quien confiar y en quién no. Le diré quieran o no"_ –penso decididamente dirigiéndose a la habitación que matt y mello compartían.

Al abrir a la puerta se encontró con la sorpresa más grande de toda su vida: matt estaba acostado en la cama con una chica encima de él besándolo.

Matt… chica….cama....beso.

Matt+chica+cama+beso =......

-OH POR DIOS!!-grito scottie totalmente impactada.

-s-scottie e-espera e-esto es..-matt estaba tratando de explicarle pero fue interrumpido.

-PARA ESO EXISTEN LOS HOTELES!!-grito poniéndose roja como un tomate por la vergüenza de encontrarlos haciendo emm… "eso".

Rápidamente cerró la puerta recargándose en la puerta, cuando vio a mello caminar hacia la habitación.

-mello, realmente, REALMENTE no querrás entrar ahí-dijo scottie tratando de recuperarse del asombro.

-por que no querría? Es mi habitación-dijo un poco molesto.

-emm.. pues veras.. es que… matt esta … un poco "ocupado"-dijo tratando de explicarle.

-a que te refieres-ahora sí que estaba confundido.

-solo hazme caso y no entres ahí-respondió scottie mientras se alejaba susurrando algo de un trauma de por vida y los hoteles.

Mello (ignorando totalmente a scottie) decidió entrar viendo a matt sentado en la cama junto a una chica.

-oh así que a eso se refería con "ocupado"-dijo mello mordiendo una barra de chocolate (que apareció mágicamente de la nada xD).

-kimiko podrías salir por favor-le dijo matt tranquilamente. La chica simplemente asintió con la cabeza y antes de salir le mando un beso guiñándole un ojo.

-asii queee…-empezó a hablar mello-no vas a ir tras ella?-pregunto mordiendo otra vez su chocolate.

-de que hablas mello?-pregunto el pelirrojo.

-por favor matt no te hagas el tonto-dijo acostándose en su cama-se te nota a miles de metros de distancia simplemente tienes suerte de que uno de sus hermanos seo un idiota y el otro sea un descuidado-.

-yo… no lo sé… estoy confundido-dijo agarrándose la cabeza con las dos manos.

**************con scottie*******************

Estaba en el patio desde hace unas horas ya era de noche por lo que nadie se encontraba ahí.

_he and I had something beautiful_

_but so dysfunctional, it couldn't last_

_I loved him so but I let him go_

'_cause I knew he'd never love me back_

_such pain as this_

_shouldn't have to be experienced_

_I'm still reeling from the loss,_

_still a little bit delirious_

-*suspiro*ni si quiera se porque estoy así-dijo mas para si misma que para alguien más.

-sabes si realmente quieres seguir fingiendo no deberías cantar en un lugar en el que cualquiera te pueda escuchar-hablo una persona a sus espaldas sorprendiendo completamente a la chica la cual se puso rápidamente de pie.

Se volteo rápidamente llevándose un pequeño susto-near tu.. tu lo sabes?-pregunto desconcertada.

-siempre lo supe, desde el momento en que entraste a la wammy's house-explico el pequeño albino.

-ya veo pero… por que no me dijiste antes?-la chica seguía todavía confundida.

Ante la pregunta de scottie near simplemente se encogió de hombros sin saber muy bien cómo responder la pregunta.

-supongo que era de esperarse del chico más listo de wammy-comento la chica.

* * *

siii al fin aparecio near :3 mi cuñado xD en el sig cap aparecera mas y tmbn aparecera sofia (ahora dejame leer tu historia .)


	4. NOTAA! IMPORTANTE!

PERDOOON!

quisiera pedir disculpas ya k no podre subir capitulo por los examenes (maldito enlace¬¬) afortunadamente solo dura dos dias asi k **talvez podre continuar el sabado**

ya k el viernes es cumple de un amigo (ehh parranda para celebrar lo mal k nos fue xD) asi k ia saben

solo tardare unos dias mas (si me tardo mas es x la flojera k ya no da para mas xD)


	5. una alumna nueva

**PERDOOON!! **realmente lamento haberme tardado tantooo se que dije que subiria el sabado pero la escuela no me quiere U-U

se que es corto el cap pero no tenia imaginacion T-T

* * *

-así que porque estás aquí?-pregunto scottie-todos los demás están en sus habitaciones-señalo.

-podría preguntarte lo mismo-respondió ágilmente el albino.

-solo quería… aclarar un poco mi mente-dijo volviendo a sentarse en el césped y voltear a ver las estrellas.

-también yo-respondió el chico.

-problemas?-

-no realmente-dijo sentándose a un lado de ella-solo quería un lugar tranquilo para pensar-.

-quieres… que me vaya?-pregunto scottie un poco triste.

-puedes quedarte si quieres-dijo near notando como una sonrisa triste se formo en su cara.

Ambos quedaron en medio de un cómodo silencio mirando hacia el cielo. Quedaron así por un par de horas hasta que roger llego.

-niños no deberían de estar aquí ya es tu muy tarde es mejor que vallan a sus habitaciones-hablo roger haciendo que ambos chicos se pararan.

-me dio gusto poder pasar un tiempo contigo near-dijo scottie dedicando una pequeña sonrisa.

-sabes tu eres muy diferente de las otras personas que eh conocido-hablo el albino.

-si, ya me lo han dicho-dijo scottie mientras se dirigía hacia adentro.

**********************al día siguiente en el salón de clase******************************

-escuchen todos hoy tenemos una nueva alumna así que quiero que se comporten y la hagan sentir bienvenida-hablo el maestro.

TOC TOC (adoro mis efectos XD)

En ese momento Roger entro con una pequeña niña de unos doce años con pelo largo, lacio y negro al igual que sus ojos.

-niños quiero que conozcan Alexa ella será su compañera a partir de ahora-dijo Roger para después despedirse y salir de la habitación.

-bienvenida alexa es un placer tenerte aquí esperemos y disfrutes estar aquí-dijo el maestro-puedes tomar el asiento disponible a un lado de near, near por favor levanta la mano para que alexa pueda sentarse-dijo el maestro.

Near inmediatamente levanto la mano para que alexa pudiera tomar asiento.

Alexa camino lentamente hacia el asiento vacío a un lado de near, un poco avergonzada por tener todas las miradas encima de ella.

Habían pasado unas horas las clases habían acabado y ya era la hora de la comida alexa al ser nueva no sabía con quien podía sentarse.

Con la idea de poder hacer muchos amigos intento sentarse con near, la primera persona que se encontró en el comedor.

-emm… disculpa puedo sentarme contigo?-pregunto la pelinegra tratando de llamar la atención del albino el cual se encontraba armando un rompecabezas totalmente enajenado.

Al ver que el muchacho no respondió intento llamar su atención una vez más-disculpa te estoy hablando-dijo la chica tocando su hombro suavemente.

El albino se sorprendió un poco por su contacto aunque no lo demostrara-claro-respondió sin estar muy convencido.

***********en el otro lado de la cafetería*****************

-ay que ir a darle la bienvenida a la chica nueva-dijo scottie quien acababa de llegar a la mesa donde estaban matt y mello.

-clarooo!!-respondió jail bastante alegre.

-por que no?-dijo dai.

-yo te diré por que no, esa mocosita ya está con la pelusa (se refiere a near:3) si ya eligió su lado más le vale quedarse ahí-dijo mello bastante enojado.

-pero mello ella es nueva y near no es la mejor compañía que digamos-dijo rascándose el rostro con el dedo índice.

-esas son las consecuencias de estar con esa oveja-dijo mordiendo una barra de chocolate.

-por dios mello! tienes que dejar esa tonta rivalidad con near ni siquiera sé porque lo odias tanto? El nunca te ha hecho nada malo!!-dijo scottie bastante molesta de la actitud de mello.

-pues si tanto te agrada vete con el!!!-le grito mello perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia.

-BIEN!! Si tanto me quieres lejos me iré!!-dijo para luego irse dejando a dai y jail junto a matt y mello.

-emm.. Pues.. Nosotros ya nos íbamos verdad dai?-dijo volteándose para ver que dai ya estaba a medio camino-eyy!! Espérenme!-grito corriendo hacia donde estaban sus hermanos.

Mello soltó un largo suspiro-aun no has hablado con ella verdad?-le pregunto al pelirrojo que no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

-tu eres el que debería hablar con ella-después de esas palabras ambos quedaron en total silencio.

*********************con near y alexa **************************

-hey near!!-llego scottie gritando con demasiada alegría sin recibir respuesta del albino-quien es tu nueva amiga?-pregunto mientras ella y sus hermanos se sentaban en la mesa.

-mucho gusto mi nombre es alexa-dijo la chica pelinegra saludando a los chicos que acaban de llegar.

-mucho gusto alexa mi nombre es scottie, y ellos son jail-dijo señalando al chico quien dio un alegre "hola" a la pelinegra-y el es dai-hablo scottie volviéndose hacia el muchacho quien solo soltó un "hmp".

-espero que podamos ser amigos-dijo scottie con una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

see que es cortoo T-T pero algo es algo :D asi k no me maten se los suplicooo T^T


	6. un pequeño paseo

**SI GENTE SIGO VIVAAA! **

aunque pareciera que casi muero...sigo viva se qur tarde mucho en actuelizar y pido disculpas pero me enferme y mas examenes y una tonteria de mi escuea k llaman history day ¬¬ tenia ser bilingue -.- agh bueno disfruten el cap :)

* * *

Habían pasado varios días mello matt y scottie seguían sin hablarse.

Scottie dail y jail empezaron a juntarse con alexa y con near (a pesar de que él nunca estuvo de acuerdo) mientras tanto mello y matt seguían como siempre.

*********clase de deportes(o educación física -.-)*********************

Toda la clase se encontraba corriendo alrededor de la cancha de futbol mientras el profesor estaba quien sabe dónde.(como mi profe que nos pone a dar como 10 vueltas a toda la escuela y se larga con otros profes para platicar ¬¬).

-ahh-grito scottie quien había tropezado cayendo golpeando su cara contra el piso.

-hey Scott, estas bien?-pregunto jail acercándose hacia ella.

-claro, no pasa nada-dijo sonriendo mientras trataba de ponerse de pie haciendo una mueca de dolor cosa que jail noto.

-estas bien?-pregunto con un tono preocupado.

-ya te dije que no es nada-dijo mientras se ponía a correr de nuevo.

Jail simplemente soltó un suspiro.

Después de terminar de correr los tres hermanos se encontraban descansando, jail tirado en el piso tratando de recuperar la respiración, scottie estaba sentada en una banca junto a dai quien estaba tomando agua.

-jail realmente necesitas hacer más ejercicio eres un debilucho-dijo scottie burlándose de su hermano.

-a.. quien….. lla-mas… de-dijo entre jadeos sin siquiera poder terminar la oración haciendo que scottie estallara en carcajadas.

Mientras tanto dai quien se había encontrado en silencio hasta ahora se dio cuenta de algo una mancha roja en la calceta de scottie(calcetines tiners o como le llamen -.-).

Silenciosamente se agacho agarrando el pie de scottie quitándole el tenis descubriendo una enorme herida llena de sangre.

-porque no nos dijiste?-pregunto dai un poco enojado.

-déjalo dai, no es nada-dijo scottie sin siquiera creérselo ella misma.

-NADA! Acaso se te zafó un tornillo!-grito jail totalmente furioso.

-será mejor llevarte a la enfermería-dijo tranquilamente dai.

Jail intento ayudar a scottie a ponerse de pie para poder llevarla a la enfermería pero esta se negó-Iie [no] estoy bien puedo ir yo sola-dijo sonriendo.

-profesor puedo ir a la enfermería-dijo señalando la herida de su tobillo.

-claro, MATT! Acompaña a scottie a la enfermería-dijo el profesor.

-profesor no es necesario puedo ir yo solo-hablo mientras se borraba la sonrisa de su rostro.

El profesor ignoro totalmente a scottie, obligando a matt a acompañarla a la enfermería.

***********************en el camino hacia la enfermería**************

Ambos caminaban por los pasillos en total silencio con una atmosfera bastante incómoda.

-no tienes por que acompañarme, puede ir yo sola-dijo scottie rompiendo el silencio.

-si no te acompañara que clase de amigo seria?-dijo dando una pequeña sonrisa.

"_claro, amigos"-_ ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar hasta llegar a la enfermería.

Al entrar notaron que la enfermera no se encontraba por lo que matt llevo a scottie hacia una camilla. Estuvieron en silencio por un rato mirando hacia la nada hasta que una señora de unos cincuenta años entro por la puerta.

-vaya parece que tenemos a alguien aquí-dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

-dime pequeño que te paso-dijo acercándose a scottie.

-me eh lastimado el tobillo en la clase de deportes-hablo tranquilamente.

-déjame ver que tal esta-dijo agarrando su tobillo-santo dios esto es malo-la enfermera rápidamente agarro un trapo húmedo poniéndolo en el tobillo de scottie.

-pequeño ven aquí un momento-le hablo la enfermera a matt quien hasta ahora había estado observando en silencio.

Matt se acerco rápidamente con la enfermera-quiero que mantengas presionado esta hasta que vuelva, iré por unas vendas-en cuanto matt agarro el tobillo de scottie la enfermera salió rápidamente.

-lo siento-soltó de repente el pelirrojo.

-por que?-cuestiono la chica.

La verdad es que el no sabía siquiera por que se estaba disculpando pero… cuando una chica esta molesta es lo mas lógico que se puede decir.

-no lo se-dijo torpemente.

-entonces?-pregunto la chica.

-es lo mejor que puedes decirle a una chica cuando está enojada-dijo evitando su mirada.

Scottie dejo salir una pequeña risa-pero yo no estoy enojada matt-dijo haciendo que el pelirrojo volteara a verla totalmente sorprendido.

-pero... acaso no has estado evitándome?-pregunto confundido.

En ese momento scottie se inclino hacia matt dándole un abrazo-yo nunca te evitaría matty, tu eres mi amigo-esto hizo que el pelirrojo se pusiera más tranquilo, ella era su amiga y por alguna razón le daba miedo perderla.

-entonces estamos bien?-pregunto matt.

-claro que sii!-dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-entonces… ya que estamos bien te parece si salimos?-.

"_s-salir? C-como en una cita?"_Pensaba la chica totalmente desconcertada.

-e-eh?-dijo sin mostrar lo sorprendida que estaba.

-tu sabes salir del orfanato a dar una vuelta-dijo con una sonrisa.

"_bueno al menos no es lo que pensé" _dijo suspirando interiormente.

-p-pero Roger no nos daría permiso-dijo inocentemente.

-pero Roger no tiene porque saber –dijo el chico totalmente alegre.

-claro!-dijo asintiendo con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-pero primero tienes que recuperarte, acaso no te duele?-pregunto matt mirando el tobillo de scottie.

-no, para nada-.

-estás el pelirrojo con una gota de sudor a un lado de su cabeza.

-muchas gracias!-dijo sonriendo tontamente.

-eh… no fue un cumplido-dijo el chico totalmente confundido.

-tal vez para ti no pero para mí es al mejor cosa que podrían decirme-dijo scottie confundiendo mas a matt.

-lamento tanto la tardanza-dijo la enfermera entrando por la puerta-ahora vamos a tratar esa herida-dijo acercándose a scottie.

******************* Fuera del orfanato :3*******************

-oye y para que traes esa mochila?-pregunto matt.

-jeje ya veras-dijo sonriendo-dolo necesito un lugar para….ah! por ahí-dijo corriendo hacia una pequeña tienda de ropa.

Matt simplemente fue tras ella lentamente. Sin querer entrar a la tienda se quedo esperando en la puerta principal mientras trataba de oír lo que scottie hablaba con una señora que trabajaba ahí.

Matt siguió esperando por un rato hasta que pronto escucho una voz.

-matt! - grito una chica pelinegra.

-emm.. te conozco?-pregunto el chico un poco confundido.

La chica rápidamente le dio un golpe en la cabeza-soy yo matt! Como no puedes reconocerme?-dijo enojada mientras matt seguía totalmente perdido.

Soltando un suspiro la chica volvió a hablar-scottie-dijo vencida.

-wow scottie! Ah… tu..emm…wow-tartamudeo matt totalmente sorprendió.

La chica vestía un vestido azul cielo con estampados de flores blancas. Tenía el pelo negra largo y lacio con un gran sombrero amarillo.

-gracias! Supongo-dijo susurrando la última parte.

-así que esa eres realmente tu?-pregunto el chico sin dejar de mirarla.

-claro que no tontito, es solamente otro disfraz-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar cuando de pronto paro dándose la vuelta a ver a matt quien no se había movido-asiiii que…. a donde vamos?-.

El chico estaba a punto de contestar cuando scottie empezó a gritar totalmente feliz-oh por dios son lápices!-dijo corriendo hacia una tienda en el otro lado de la calle.

Bueno eso fue realmente raro, era claro que no era una chica normal pero esto fue… exagerado ¿Quién se podía emocionar con un lápiz?

Inmediatamente matt fue atrás de scottie quien seguía totalmente feliz, cuando finalmente la alcanzo.

-oye por que tan emocionada? Es solo un lápiz-dijo un poco confundido.

-clarooo que noo, es el mejor dulce de todos!-dijo pidiendo varios a la señorita que se encontraba en el mostrador.

Matt aun confundido, vio como la muchacha le entrego un par de dulces largos de varios colores envueltos en un papel transparente.

-son deliciosos matt deberías de probar uno-dijo acercándole uno dulce.

Al principio dudo un poco de si debía agarrar el dulce pero al final decidió aceptarlo. Empezó a abrirlo lentamente como si fuera a salir una sorpresa.

-vamos ábrelo! No es como si fuera a salirte un monstruo o algo-dijo empujándolo un poco.

-realmente es bueno-dijo mientras probaba el dulce.

-lo see! Realmente no creí que los vendieran aquí-dijo scottie saliendo de la tienda.

Estuvieron paseando toda la tarde hasta que el sol ya no podía verse.

-sera mejor que regresemos ya se está haciendo muy tarde-dijo scottie mirando el cielo.

-vamos no tienes por que preocuparte-dijo matt tranquilamente-además no vas a cambiarte?-.

-mm... lo hare cuando regresemos-dijo tranquilamente-siempre ando con diferentes disfraces así que nadie se da cuenta.

Entonces matt se dio cuenta de que realmente nadie la conocía…. Ni siquiera el.

* * *

este dia me llego la inspiracion :D siempre me llega como a las 11 o 12 pero siempre me kitan la compu D: a bno a lo mejor no podre actualizar (otra vez) por los examenes k terminan el lunes -.- despues dedicare todo mi cerebro a terminar este fic :D


	7. noticias inesperadas

Noticias inesperadas….

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_estoy bien"_

"_jajaja no paso nada" _

"_no es nada, en serio"_

Había escuchado a scottie decir eso tantas veces en el poco tiempo que la conoció, menos de un año, menos de un año le tomo para darse cuenta de aquella mascara de alegrías y sonrisas falsas que llevaba la joven escocesa, menos de un año para poder confiar en alguien aparte de mello, menos de un año para empezar a tener sentimientos por ella y en menos de un día para que todo se fuera al olvido…

Esa mañana Roger llamo a mello y a near a la dirección, matt pensó que era algo de costumbre alguna pelea o alguna otra cosa pero cuando mello regreso a la habitación se dio cuenta que no era algo de todos los días.

-me largo de este basurero- el rubio estaba más que molesto eso era algo claro.

-mello? Que pasa?- matt simplemente veía a su amigo que tiraba toda su ropa en una mochila.

-me largo eso es lo que pasa!-no podía creer lo que había dicho Roger, era imposible que algo así pasara.

-que fue lo que dijo Roger?-no podía haber sido tan malo o sí?

-está muerto…- fue apenas un susurro que matt no alcanzo a oír.

-que?-pregunto acercándose más a mello.

-está muerto! L esta muerto!-.

* * *

-chicos no han visto a mello o a matt?-pregunto scottie entrando a la habitación que dai y jail compartían-los eh estado buscando todo el día y no los encuentro-.

-no-fue la respuesta de dai.

-mmm… yo escuche que mello estaba en dirección, matt probablemente siga en su cuarto-dijo jail colgando de cabeza de la litera que compartían el y dai.

-para que los quieres Scott?-

-para nada, es solo que… tengo un mal presentimiento, es todo-dijo un poco insegura.

-de seguro no es nada-tal vez jail tenía razón tal vez no era nada, pero no podía sacarse aquel presentimiento de la cabeza.

-si, tal vez…- susurro antes de salir.

* * *

-near? Vas a algún lado?-alexa vio como near recogía sus juguetes y los metía en una bolsa.

-si-dijo asintiendo lentamente.

-volverás?-pregunto tímidamente, como si tuviera miedo de la respuesta.

-las probabilidades son bajas-alexa ya lo presentía.

-puedo ir contigo entonces?-.

-…-

* * *

-Near!-.

-Scottie…-

-oye no has visto a matt o a mello?-pregunto mientras se acercaba mas a el -Los eh estado buscando y no los encuentro por ningún lado-.

-…..scottie, ellos se fueron-dijo mirándola fijamente.

-que?-rápidamente su voz se volvió un susurro débil -p-pero porque…?-.

-L ha muerto, Kira lo mato-.

-tu también te vas cierto?- era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-nos vamos en la noche-respondió.

-Quien más va a ir?-pregunto con el flequillo tapándole los ojos.

-alexa-.

Scottie hizo algo bastante inesperado, como si hubiera sido un impulso, lo abrazo casi tumbándolo al suelo dejándolo totalmente impactado.

-prométeme que se cuidaran y que se mantendrán en contacto-fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo dejando a near todavía en shock. Por unos momentos se quedo totalmente quieto en el mismo lugar donde había estado los anteriores 10 minutos.

"_lagrimas?" _se pregunto mientras sentía su hombro húmedo.

* * *

Scottie empezó a correr por los pasillos de wammy's house sintiendo las lagrimas fluir libremente por sus mejillas.

"_como pudieron?"_ no podía creer que aquellas personas que alguna vez llamo sus amigos se habían ido como si nada sin ni siquiera un adiós.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado involuntariamente a lo que solía ser la habitación de matt y mello. Entro lentamente para ver que efectivamente ya no había nada.

"_realmente se fueron"_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_ufff lose tarde mil años pero lo logre se que es cortito pero es k perdi el interes en la historia y luego voy a entrar a prepa y los examenes y la graduacion aghh D: pero como a mi me molesta que hagan eso la terminare aunque quede toda chafa :)_

_y a los queestan leyendo mi otra historia de khr pues es k no me gusto como quedo y la estoy volviendo a empezar nada mas que como lo hize en cuaderno y es mucho me dio flojera psarlo :S_

_y aki hay un adelanto de un historia que estoy haciendo de aph _

_-"gusto en conocerte"-_

_"I…"-_

___-"yo soy…"-_

_-"i can't"-_

_-"yo soy María"-_

_-"Alfred?"-_

_____-"sorry"- _

_-"stop it"-_

_-"te duele?"-_

_-"NO!"-_

_______-"yo…"-_

_-"Mary…?"-_

_….._

_-"porque..?"-_

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, se sentía mareado y sentía como si fuera a vomitar, parecía como si un tráiler lo hubiese atropellado y lo peor es que al no tener sus recuerdos esa podía ser una posibilidad.

"what the hell happened?" sus pensamientos eran confusos y no entendía mucho de lo que había pasado.

**_es acerca de ZOMBIEEES y de mexico un oc que es maria :D bueno de los zombies no estoy muy segura pero es de misterio o algo asi. recomendado para personas bilingues o con traductor :B_**

_GANAMOOS CABRONES! 4 a 2! _


End file.
